Because I Love You
by Nyan and Miki
Summary: Sayaka tem algo importante a dizer para Sae, como ela reagirá? Saeyaka, SayaSae, AKB48


Uma luz forte iluminava o meu rosto, o que fez com que eu imediatamente cobrisse meus olhos com o braço na tentativa de voltar a dormir. Inútil. Não só pela luz, mas por aquele corpo já encima do meu, beijando meu pescoço, dando risadinhas e me chamando de dorminhoca.

"Aaaah Sae, eu não vou acordar agora..."

"Pra que dormir? Tem tanta coisa melhor pra fazer do que dormir!"

Ela insistia em beijar meu pescoço enquanto falava, estava decidida a me acordar.

-"Tá, ta, eu desisto!"

"HÁ! Consegui!"

Ela disse em voz alta, tirando seu corpo de cima de mim e se sentando na cama.

Isso acontece frequentemente quando ela dorme aqui em casa. Sempre que temos algum trabalho, ou algo marcado e precisamos acordar cedo, eu às vezes até sou a primeira a acordar, mas quando temos um dia de folga, ou só temos trabalho a noite, eu quero dormir até mais tarde, nada mais justo, não? Mas com Sae dormindo comigo isso é impossível, ela diz que fica entediada quando eu demoro pra acordar, acho que ela não gosta de ficar sozinha.

Me sentei na cama ao lado dela, ela é tão linda, cada detalhe no rosto dela é lindo, eu realmente me esqueci do mundo inconscientemente admirando a beleza dela.

"Ei, Sayaka! O que foi?"

Ela disse em voz alta, me sacudindo pelos ombros.

"Hein? Ah, nada, eu estava pensando em umas coisas..."

"No que? Tem a ver comigo? Eu quero saber!"

"É... mais ou menos. Eu acho."

"O que é?"

Ela chegou mais perto de mim para ouvir, entusiasmada. Como eu ia falar isso pra ela? Pode parecer nada demais, mas eu realmente preciso falar. Não, eu não vou falar, ela vai pensar que eu sou uma idiota apaixonada e iludida. É, não vou falar.

"Ah não é nada demais... eu na verdade pensava 'O que será que a Sae-chan vai querer comer no café da manhã?'"

"Aaaah! Sae-chan vai querer panquecas, eu adoro as panquecas da Sayaka!"

Inventei uma desculpa qualquer e ela acreditou, não é tão difícil enganar a Sae afinal.

"Bom, vou me trocar e..."

"NÃO! Pra que se trocar? Depois que fizer as panquecas pra mi... pra nós, a gente troca de roupa, vamos ficar de pijama mesmo, só temos compromisso à noite"

"Sae, sabe de uma coisa?"

"O que?"

"Você está ficando muito mal acostumada, acho que deveria dormir aqui com menos freqüência, seus pais não acham estranho você dormir aqui em casa todo dia?"

"Naah, eles nem ligam! Sae-chan gosta de dormir aqui com a Sayaka, e de tomar café da manhã aqui também..."

Ela me agarrou pela cintura e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto falava. Como resistir a isso? Deixei escapar um riso abafado, por mais que quisesse me manter séria, não conseguia.

"É, na verdade eu também gosto. Vem, vamos comer."

Tomamos nosso café da manhã e ficamos de bobeira por um tempo, quando era quase meio dia ela voltou pra casa, iríamos nos encontrar de novo naquela noite pra gravação de um programa, pra divulgar o novo single do AKB. Fiquei sozinha em casa, já que a Umechan havia saído mais cedo pra fazer 'alguma coisa qualquer' com a Miicha, e só voltaria de noite. Aproveitei pra limpar a casa durante a tarde, enquanto pensava se deveria falar ou não pra Sae o que eu queria dizer.

"Talvez eu deva perguntar de uma vez... Ou será que ela vai rir de mim e me achar boba? Será que ela vai me levar a sério? Ela é tão imprevisível."

Todas essas perguntas martelavam na minha cabeça durante a tarde toda.

Chegou a noite. Nos apresentamos no programa, e estávamos voltando pro camarim para nos trocarmos e irmos embora finalmente, desde então eu não tinha feito contato algum com Sae.

Quando estávamos saindo, Sae me chamou.

"Sayaka! Preciso falar com você."

"Pode falar."

"Você ia me falar algo hoje né? Eu sei que não era sobre o café da manhã, não queria perguntar, mas não consegui, era algo importante?"

Ah, então ela percebeu. Não é assim tão fácil enganá-la. Quer saber? Vou falar de uma vez, não tenho nada a perder mesmo, somos amigas a quase 5 anos, começamos a nos 'relacionar' de maneira mais, diríamos, 'profunda' a quase um ano, não acho que a nossa relação vá mudar por uma pergunta tão boba e inocente.

"Sae, o que nós temos afinal? Eu... eu gosto muito de você, mais do que como uma amiga, você sabe. A gente ta assim, juntas, dormindo juntas frequentemente a algum tempo, então eu pensei 'Como pode ser definida nossa relação afinal?'"

Na verdade eu queria dizer que era perdidamente apaixonada por ela, que a amava mais que tudo, e que queria ter uma relação mais sólida, mas meu orgulho jamais me deixaria fazer isso.

"Ah, era só isso? Bom, vamos ver... amigas com benefícios talvez?"

'Amigas com benefícios'? É essa a resposta dela? Só isso?

"É... acho que é isso então Sae. Vou pra casa, to meio cansada e preciso dormir, boa noite."

"Tá bom! Eu te ligo!"

Ela gritou enquanto eu andava em passos rápidos. Realmente, aquela não era a resposta que eu esperava ouvir, de maneira alguma. Talvez eu não tenha me expressado da maneira que eu queria, mas ela respondeu como se fosse algo tão sem importância, talvez ela não sinta o que eu sempre achei que ela sentia por mim, ou talvez não sinta o mesmo que eu. Acho que no final eu realmente sou uma boba apaixonada.

Quando cheguei em casa, Umechan já havia chegado antes de mim e ido dormir. Eu também tinha planos de dormir cedo depois daquela resposta, mas resolvi comer sobras da pizza do dia anterior e depois tomar um banho antes de dormir.

Saindo do banho vi a tela do meu celular acesa.

"Seis ligações perdidas, da Sae..."

O que ela queria? Provavelmente dormir aqui de novo, é o que ela anda fazendo praticamente todo dia, deve ser como um passatempo pra ela. Talvez estarmos juntas, todo esse nosso relacionamento seja algum tipo de passatempo pra ela. Eu realmente não queria que isso fosse verdade, tudo que ela me disse quando começamos a ficar juntas, não podia ser mentira. Chega uma mensagem dela, falando que estava vindo pra cá. É, acho que ela vai simplesmente vir dormir comigo como todos os dias, é o normal.

Mal me troquei e ela já tinha chegado.

"Sayaka, você ficou estranha depois do que eu te disse, você ta bem?"

"Sim Sae, eu to bem, eu só tava com sono. Aliás, hoje eu vou dormir, não me leva a mal mas se você veio 'dormir' aqui hoje vai ser realmente pra dormir"

"Eu não me importo, você sabe, mas não foi só pra isso que eu vim. Voce ficou estranha, eu te conheço Sayaka. Eu disse algo que você não gostou?"

"Quer saber? Depois de quase um ano juntas eu esperava realmente outro tipo de resposta, e você me responde com um 'amizade com benefícios'? Eu só achei que você gostasse mais de mim, que você também... me amasse."

Eu não agüentei, soltei tudo, sem nem pensar, quando dei por mim já tinha dito tudo aquilo, eu estava vermelha, como um tomate.

Ela sorria. Pegou meu braço e o acariciou.

"Sayaka, eu te amo! Eu só achava que se eu falasse em namoro você fosse sei lá, surtar, ou me achar idiota... Mas é isso que eu quero, quero que você seja só minha, quero ser sua namorada."

Eu sorri também, e não pude evitar derramar uma lagrima, de alivio. A Sae sempre me surpreende, sempre. Eu estava realmente feliz naquela hora.

"Sae, eu já sou só sua!"

Nps beijamos intensamente, por bastante tempo, o que levou a outras coisas.

Já na cama, com ela me abraçando pela cintura por trás, eu me dei conta de quanta sorte eu tinha de ter a Sae comigo, tanto como amiga quanto como amante.

"Então Sayaka, você é minha namorada agora?"

"Hã? Nâo! Eu não gosto dessa palavra 'namoro', somos algo entre isso e 'migas com beneficios', talvez amantes, duas pessoas que se amam muito."

"Tá bom, somos namoradas oficialmente agora."

Ela me beijou o rosto e caímos no sono.

É Sae, por mais que a palavra 'namoro' e 'namoradas' me assuste um pouco, e por mais que eu nunca deixe você usá-las, acho que é isso que nós somos.


End file.
